


No Regrets

by ZinniaRoseStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Cheating, Dominant Steve Rogers, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRoseStark/pseuds/ZinniaRoseStark
Summary: Steve and the reader have been in a happy relationship until Bucky comes back, stirring the pot. A sleepless night leads to some choices, and an outcome no one expected.





	No Regrets

I don’t know what drove me to do it. It was something I told myself I would never do, yet here I was, doing just that. Maybe it was the fact that Steve had been a bit busy as of late, finding Bucky and trying to help rehabilitate him had been keeping him preoccupied. I was happy for Steve. Having Bucky back as a weight off his shoulders and he seemed to smile a bit brighter, now that his best friend was back. The best friend he thought was dead for 70 years. 

 

Having Bucky back made things interesting in the tower. Early on the days were filled with trying to break the soldier’s programming, and bring back old memories, while the nights were full of keeping Bucky calm when he woke from nightmare after nightmare. Things got better with time, but a few weeks was nowhere near enough time to undo 70 years of torture and programming. Steve wasn’t even sure there was enough time. 

 

Bucky’s room was just down the hall from the room I shared with Steve, the latter’s idea so he could be there when Bucky needed him. The first few nights we hardly slept, Bucky struggling to get more than a couple hour’s worth of sleep at a time. Steve would always hear it first, given his sensitive hearing. Sometimes he’d be crying out in his sleep, sometimes he’d be stumbling around in his room, searching for something that wasn’t there. And sometimes Steve would open the door and Bucky would be standing at the other side, face blank and eyes empty. Those nights I’d race to the bathroom and lock myself in, night-night gun in hand just in case Steve couldn’t talk his friend out of his walking nightmare. 

 

Bucky was like a wild animal. He was either docile and compliant or he was wild and destroying everything in his room. He’d put enough holes in the walls, Tony had considered lining them with reinforced steel. Thankfully, after the Loki incident, Tony had opted for shatterproof glass, strong enough to withstand the Hulk and Thor for various reasons. 

 

But as time went on, Bucky grew more and more like his old self. With Wanda working to remove the programming and all memory of it completely and Steve trying to bring back as many memories as he can, Bucky slowly recovered. We took walks around Brooklyn, trip after trip to Coney Island and even a few baseball games to help jog his memories. Day by day Bucky started to become more like his old self, but there was still the pain, a sadness behind his eyes that spoke volumes. No matter how much we tried, Bucky would never completely be himself again. 

 

Bucky eventually got to the point where he could sleep without constant nightmares, giving Steve and I a break to rest. He’d still get up, move around in his room or go to the kitchen for water, or sometimes he’d wander the upper floors of Stark Tower to think. Tony had placed a restriction on which rooms he could get to and how many floors he could travel to by himself before FRIDAY stopped him, keeping him from bolting again, or hurting someone unintentionally. 

 

Tonight was one of those nights. Steve was usually the first to hear him, and would get up to console his friend if need be. But tonight, I had been the one to hear Bucky leave his room. He was silent on his feet, but Bucky’s door had been “fixed” by Tony so it would always make noise when opened and closed. Another thing to keep him from bolting. I almost let him be, but I knew Steve would never forgive me if I didn’t get up, so I slowly slid out of Steve’s arms, the exhausted super soldier halfway waking at the movement. 

 

He made an unintelligible noise, which I quietly shushed. “I’m just going to get some water. I’ll be back.” If I had mentioned Bucky, Steve would have been wide awake in seconds and already halfway to him. 

 

Steve simply rolls over, soft snores sounding as he drifts back off to sleep. I slide the rest of the way out of the bed, not bothering with a robe or slippers as I pad out of the room. Once in the elevator, I ask FRIDAY where Bucky went, and she stops the elevator at the kitchens. 

 

All the lights are off, only the light from the city below coming in through the large windows that line the tower offering any guide past the banquet table and into the kitchen. I can see Bucky’s form thanks to the screen on the multiple appliances. I know he knows I’m there, but I make sure to announce my presence as I move to the cabinet to grab a glass. 

 

“Can’t sleep?” 

 

I see his head shake as I move to the fridge, getting myself some water. I see he has a glass, and he’s carefully pouring the milk with his left hand. He’d avoid using his left hand whenever possible, afraid of gripping something too hard and risk it breaking. Tony had promised him he could easily replace anything that broke, but that didn’t console him much. 

 

“Do you want warm milk?” 

 

He turns around to face me, and my eyes can only see the outline of his face. “You could do that?” His voice is quiet, unsure. 

 

I nod. “Yeah. It’ll be easy.” 

 

He moves aside as I step forward, avoiding touching me as I grab his glass, popping it in the microwave, the bright light inside making my eyes burn slightly. I turn to face him again as the microwave hums in the background, looking up at him. He was closer than he had been, just barely a foot away from me, but I can feel the heat coming off his body. The light from the microwave lets me see his face, but there’s not much emotion there. 

 

“Are you liking the tower so far?” 

 

He shrugs. “It’s nice. But everyone kinda tiptoes around me.” 

 

“They do that. They’re testing boundaries. They did the same to Bruce when he first got here. They’ll figure it out soon enough. They’re just worried about you.” 

 

Bucky looks down and I have the urge to reach out and touch him, but I knew that was a bad idea. I stop the microwave before it beeps, letting the glass cool for a moment before handing it to Bucky. 

 

“It might be a bit hot so be careful.” 

 

“Thank you.” He takes the glass, holding it delicately.  

 

“Let’s head back to bed.” 

 

Bucky follows me silently to the elevator and our ride three floors up is silent, Bucky staring into his milk glass. I don’t push any more conversation, both of us silent as we walk to his door. 

 

“Are you gonna be alright for the rest of the night?” I ask, stopping in front of his door. 

 

I see his shoulders move as he sighs, before turning around. “Will you stay with me?” 

 

The question takes me by surprise, and I stand there, staring at him for a moment. Aside from being with Steve, Bucky and I hadn’t really been alone much. I had sat with him a few times when Steve was away on a mission, Steve having asked me to keep him company and keep him updated if anything happened while he was gone. Bucky knew Steve and I were together, as Steve isn’t as private about his dating life now as he had been when we first got together. And maybe Bucky was figuring if Steve was his friend then maybe I could be too. 

 

I turn to look at Steve’s door, debating on letting him know what was going on, but I knew Steve would volunteer himself for the job if I did. And Bucky had asked me to do it. 

 

I turn to look back at Bucky. “Sure. I’ll stay with you.” 

 

Bucky opens his door, leading me inside. There wasn’t much in his room, given as he had destroyed everything Steve had tried to get him decoration wise. Even the furniture was scarce, down to a bed, a night stand and a dresser for his clothes. There’s a nightlight next to the bed, but the lamp had been shattered against the window. I knew Bucky didn’t need much light. Steve didn’t either, with their enhanced senses they could see far better in the dark than the average Joe. 

 

Bucky lead me to the bed and I put my glass on the floor, climbing into the sheets. They were warm, Steve having gotten him a heated mattress pad so he wouldn’t get cold. When Bucky got cold, things got bad. Memories of being in cryo, being frozen and thawed over and over brought up some terrifying behavior. 

 

I made myself comfortable as Bucky pulled the blankets up, turning to face me. His back was to the light so I couldn’t make out his face, or what he was thinking. He was laying on his left side, he always laid on his left side. Said his arm was too heavy and made it hard to breathe if he laid on his right. 

 

I reach out, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. The strands were soft, sliding through my fingers easily. His hand grabs my wrist, my heart jumping in my chest as his fingers close over my pulse, surely feeling the jump in my heart rate. His grip is light, the rough skin of his flesh hand warm against mine as he moves my hand to his face, placing my palm against his cheek. His face is rough with stubble, but the skin above it is soft, unmarred. 

 

His hand slowly slides down my arm as I realize he’s getting closer to me, my breath picking up as he stops inches from me. His body heat is radiating onto me, his breath fanning over my face as he stares down at me. I don’t need to see his eyes to tell they’re piercing into my soul, searching deep to see what they find.

 

I’m not sure who moved first, or maybe we both did as the distance closes between us, his lips touching mine. Everything in my brain is screaming that it’s wrong, that Steve is just down the hall, that I shouldn’t be kissing his best friend. But for some reason I couldn’t stop. As Bucky’s soft lips moved against mine, I was lost. 

 

*************

 

Steve didn’t know what woke him at first until he reached across the bed to feel for his girlfriend, only to realize she was gone. The bed was cold, so she had been gone for a while, only worrying him further. He quickly got up, making his way to the door, the sound of something thudding against the wall drawing his attention. Many thoughts flew through his head as he quickly left his room, heading towards Bucky’s, but nothing prepared him for what was really happening. 

 

Moaning met his ears as he stopped outside Bucky’s door. He’d heard Bucky a few times, he understood that 70 years without even a hand for company would make anyone nuts. But it wasn’t Bucky’s moaning that he was listening to. He knew those moans. There was a time when he was listening to them almost every night. He felt his heart sink, and he rubbed his eyes, pinching his arm to see if it was just some kind of nightmare. But it wasn’t. 

 

He made his way down to the kitchen numbly, disbelief and even anger pounding in his brain. That she would do that to him...he couldn’t believe it. He thought she loved him. She told him all the time. It was almost surreal to him. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat at the kitchen counter, the muffled sound of them still ringing in his ears. He knew dawn was close, light starting to paint the kitchen. 

 

“Does your girlfriend know you’re eating her ice cream?” Mai made her way into the kitchen, heading for the coffee pot.

 

“I don’t think she’d care. She’s too busy fucking Bucky right now.” 

 

Mai’s shocked face matches his internal feelings. “You’re kidding.” 

 

Steve shakes his head. “Heard them on my way down here. Woke up and she was gone. Didn’t take long to find her.” 

 

“I don’t believe it.” 

 

“Go on up there. They’re still going.” 

 

Mai shakes her head, grabbing the tea from the cupboard. “I’m sorry, Steve. What are you going to do now?” 

 

Steve looks down into the ice cream. What was he going to do? His girlfriend was currently sleeping with his best friend and he’d hate to lose both of them. But he knew if she made Bucky happy and Bucky made her happy, he couldn’t keep that from them. Especially not Bucky. 

 

The sound of the stool next to him scraping along the floor brought him out of his thoughts. Mai was sitting next to him, waiting for his answer. 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

“You don’t have to right now. You just found out, you can think about it for a while.” 

 

“I’d rather have them be happy than try to take that from them. They deserve it.” 

 

“Then why don’t you start with talking to them? Tell them you know, see if this is the first time it’s happened then go from there?” 

 

Steve sighs. She has a point. “But what if it was only a one time thing. What if they don’t like each other? I can’t lose them both. I...I love them too much.” 

 

“I know it’s hard. She’s been your girlfriend for what, three years? And Bucky’s practically your brother-” 

 

“I love Bucky.” 

 

“Yeah, like a brother-” 

 

“No. I love him. Have since we were teens. But...that was frowned upon back then, and then the war…” 

 

Mai’s shocked face greets him again when he looks up. “You...wow, the theories were right!” 

 

Steve frowns. “Theories?” 

 

“Stucky theories. Online.” Steve’s blank face must have been enough to prompt an explanation. “Some people have theories that you and Bucky had more than just a close friendship. That there were feelings there. Strong feelings.” 

 

“Well, they’re not wrong. I was just too scared to ever admit to them and Bucky always seemed to prefer ladies and...I just never talked myself into confronting him about it.” 

 

“Then maybe now is the time.” 

 

Steve pauses for a moment, thinking. A plan starts to hatch the more he thinks about it, and the more he plans the better it sounds. He gets up, throwing the ice cream back into the freezer, before kissing Mai’s head. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

He’s gone before she can respond, taking the stairs up to his floor, the moaning having stopped. He didn’t care if they were finally sleeping, he had to do this before he lost his nerve again. He couldn’t afford to wait another 70 years. 

 

*******

 

“We shouldn’t have done that.” I was sliding my underwear back on as Bucky threw my clothes at me. 

 

“I know. I just couldn’t help it. The way you walk around in those tiny shorts and dresses, those tight jeans.”

 

I shake my head. “I have to get back to Steve. He’s probably already awake-” I’m cut off as the door flies open, and I quickly pull my tank top on. 

 

My heart sinks, panic filling me as Steve appears in the doorway, his face emotionless. 

 

I stand up, prepared to get between two supersoldiers. “Steve, we-” 

 

Steve walks forward to Bucky, taking his face in his hands, pressing his lips to Bucky’s. The action takes both Bucky and I by surprise, mostly me. I had never even gotten a hint that Steve had feelings for Bucky. Or that he could have possibly been gay. I knew about the theories, thanks to Mai, but I hadn’t taken them seriously. Maybe I should have. 

 

I quickly pull my shorts on as they kiss each other, Bucky having gotten over his shock, returning the kiss. 

 

My stomach falls as I watch them, able to tell I’m the third wheel already and I start towards the door. “Right, well, I’ll just leave you two-” 

 

A gentle hand on my arm stops me, and I turn, looking back at Steve. Both of the soldiers are panting, still glued together. 

 

“Get on the bed.” 

 

It takes me by surprise. “W-What?” 

 

“I said, get on the bed.” 

 

I must have taken too long, my brain trying to process what was being said because I was suddenly being pushed onto the bed, the frame creaking from the force. My heart was pounding in my chest but I couldn’t help the wetness that had begun to form between my legs. This was a whole new side to Steve. 

 

“Steve…” Bucky’s hesitant, unsure. 

 

“I love you, Buck. Have since we were teens. I was just too cowardly to do anything about it. But I don’t want to wait another 70 years.” 

 

“You shouldn’t have waited. God I wanted you so bad back then. But I didn’t think you were into guys so I buried myself in women to try and distract myself. ”

 

“We were both idiots. But we don’t have to be anymore. I want you, bucky. And I want something else too.” 

 

“What is that?”  

 

“I know what you two did last night. So I want you to fuck her until I tell you to stop. But neither of you are allowed to cum until I say so.” 

 

I bite back a moan, wetness gushing between my thighs at his words. Steve had never shown his dominant side in bed. I knew someone like him would have one, but he had always been sweet and loving with me. Now I was getting to see the Captain. 

 

“You’re sure, Steve?” 

 

Steve nods, running his hand along Bucky’s back. “I don’t want to have to pick. I love you both and it wouldn’t be fair to pick one over the other. So I want you both.” 

 

Bucky looks to me, and I’m sure I looked wrecked already, laying there with my legs parted, reclined on the bed, panting and flushed. His eyes darken as he looks me over, the wet spot probably very obvious through the thin fabric of my underwear. 

 

Bucky must have been taking too long for Steve’s liking too, as he delivers a hard swat to Bucky’s ass. “Do as your told, Sergeant.” 

 

“Yes, Captain.” 

 

Bucky climbs on the bed, his hands trailing up my legs, working their way up my thighs. We hadn’t had this tenderness earlier. That had been all desperation. This...this I could get used to. 

 

Bucky’s hands slide up my hips, gripping my shirt before tearing it down the middle, tossing it off the bed. It had been one of Steve’s old shirts that he deemed too faded, so I had stolen it to sleep in. Bucky’s eyes scan over my form, his right hand moving to one of my breasts, his left hand staying by his side. He had refused to touch me with it earlier, afraid of hurting me. 

 

I heard the rustling of clothes off to the side and then Steve was climbing on the bed behind me. He situated himself so his back was against the headboard and he watched as Bucky slid my underwear down my legs, tossing them to the side as well. I wouldn’t have cared if he’d ripped them. I had long since learned not to pick favorite underwear with Steve. 

 

Steve moved as soon as the underwear was off, hauling me up so I was reclining against his chest. He used his hands to spread my legs over his, opening me up to Bucky. With a reassuring nod from Steve, Bucky quickly slid between my legs, parting my folds with his right hand, breathing me in. 

 

“Smells so good.” 

 

“I know. Just wait until you taste her.” 

 

A whimper leaves my lips as Bucky runs his tongue from my entrance up to my clit, moaning against it, before wrapping his lips around my clit. Steve’s hands hold my hips as they jerk, my hands gripping Steve’s arms tightly as Bucky teases me, circling my clit with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. 

 

My moans echo throughout the room as Bucky continues to tease me, his tongue dipping down to my entrance before sliding back up to my clit. I was practically gushing and I could feel Steve, hard and hot against my back. 

 

“Oh fuck!” I breathe as Bucky’s tongue enters me, wet and hot as it explores my walls. I’m writhing against Steve by this point, my nails digging into his skin. “Bucky!” 

 

“You like that, doll? You like Bucky eating you out?” 

 

I nod, panting as I quickly get closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck, yes! So good! Gonna cum!” 

 

Steve lets Bucky continue as my moans get louder, my walls clamping around his tongue. I’m right on the edge when Steve tangles a hand in Bucky’s hair, pulling him away from my core. A whine of disappointment and annoyance leaves me, my walls still trying to clamp around anything and everything as my high slowly dissipates. 

 

“I said you weren’t cumming until I tell you too.” I whine again, Bucky licking my juices off of his face. “Come here, Buck.” 

 

Bucky crawls up the bed, laying beside Steve. Steve presses his lips to Bucky’s, moaning appreciatively at my taste on Bucky’s tongue. Steve moves me up so I’m kneeling, breaking away from Bucky. 

 

“Show him how good you are with that mouth.” 

 

I bend down over Steve’s lap, taking Bucky’s impressive length in my hand. Bucky had more length than Steve, but Steve was thicker. The serum had amplified everything, and I mean everything. 

 

I was taking too long again as Steve delivered a hard slap to my bare ass. It took me by surprise and made me yelp, but Steve quickly massaged the area with his hand. I decided not to make him wait anymore and took Bucky’s hard length in my hand, slowly working it with my hand a couple times before taking him in my mouth. 

 

He was salty, and I could still taste a hint of my own juices on him from earlier. It was a struggle taking him, but I managed. Steve and Bucky were heavily making out as I moved my head, sliding my tongue along Bucky’s cock. My hand worked what I couldn’t reach with my mouth as Steve’s fingers worked their way from my ass to my center. I was still wet from Bucky’s mouth, two of Steve’s fingers easily sliding into my wet core. I moan around Bucky, making Bucky moan into Steve’s mouth. 

 

Steve’s fingers slide in and out of me as I bob my head, hollowing my mouth and swallowing around Bucky, his length growing harder inside my mouth. My thighs squeeze together as Steve’s fingers hit my spot, dragging along it as they slide out before hitting it hard as they thrust back in. 

 

Steve’s hand tangles in my hair, pulling me off Bucky before he can cum, Bucky letting out a whine of his own. I thrust back onto Steve’s fingers, desperate for release. 

 

“Look at her, Buck.” Steve reaches between my legs to tease my clit. “You want Bucky’s cock, doll? You want him inside you?” 

 

“Yes!” I practically cry. “Fuck, yes!” 

 

I get closer to the edge, clamping around Steve’s fingers, but he tears them away, making me sob in distress. 

 

“No cumming until I say so.” 

 

I whine again, clutching at the bed sheets. Twice now I had been so close and twice now I had been denied. I was really liking this side of Steve. Steve ran his fingers through my sensitive folds a couple times, making me whine again. 

 

Steve holds his hand out to Bucky, letting him suck his fingers clean before he leans towards his ear. Bucky nods, a light moan leaving his lips as Steve smirks, nipping at his earlobe.

 

“Turn over, Sergeant. And stick that ass in the air.”  

 

Bucky does as he’s told, Steve sliding off the bed behind me and I flop down onto the pillows, sexually frustrated from my lack of orgasm. Steve walks to the bathroom, digging around in a drawer before coming back, bottle of lube in hand. Steve climbs back on the bed, opening the bottle, coating his fingers in lube. I watch as Steve gently massages Bucky’s ass with his free hand, using one lubed finger to gently circle the ring of muscle, trying to get Bucky to relax. I sit up, sliding closer to them, pressing my lips to Bucky’s to distract him. 

 

Bucky moans against my lips as Steve slips his finger into his hole, gently working him open, using more lube as needed. Bucky moans and whimpers against my lips, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. I gently scratch Bucky’s scalp as Steve works a second and third finger into Bucky, leaving Bucky a shaking mess by the time he gets him loosened up. 

 

I slide under Bucky, grabbing the pillows to put under my hips, propping me up as Steve grabs Bucky’s length, still hard and leaking, pumping him a couple times before guiding him inside me. I nearly cum at the sensation, Bucky looking like it’s taking every ounce of his will not to cum as well. Bucky moves his hips forward until he’s fully seated inside me, Steve pulling his fingers free before grabbing the bottle again, coating his cock this time. I moan as I realize what’s about to happen, my walls clenching around Bucky. 

 

“Fuck, don’t do that doll.” Bucky groans, burying his face in my neck. 

 

“Sorry, Bucky.” 

 

I rub my hands over his shoulders, massaging the tense muscles as Steve slowly works his way into Bucky, taking his time to let Bucky stretch around him. Bucky’s panting into my neck as Steve settles inside him, giving Bucky a moment before starting to move. Steve’s thrusts move Bucky in and out of me, the whole thing an obscene picture, but we were loving it. 

 

Steve sets a slow, torturous pace, his thrusts sharp, forcing Bucky into me hard, before dragging him back out. I was gripping Bucky for dear life, desperate for something, anything more to get me to the edge. But Steve refused to move any faster, dragging it out as long as he could. 

 

Eventually he started to pick up the pace, once Bucky and I were moaning messes under him. He liked being in control. I bet this was a power trip for him. He started moving faster, his hips slapping against Bucky’s ass, the sound filling my ears along with Bucky’s moans. His teeth dug into my shoulder as he tried to keep from cumming. Steve was close, his grunts turning into moans. 

 

“Fucking tight, Bucky. So tight.” 

 

He shifted a little, causing Bucky to shift inside me, hitting my spot with every thrust. I was a moaning mess, my hands tangling in Bucky’s hair. 

 

“Please! Fuck, please Steve!” 

 

“You wanna cum?” 

 

“Fuck, yes!” Both Bucky and I cried, Bucky growing harder inside me. 

 

“Then cum for me.” 

 

Steve’s free hand slipped between Bucky and I, rubbing my clit and that’s all it took. My back arched as I nearly screamed, practically seeing stars as I finally came, pulsing around Bucky’s cock. That was all it took for Bucky too and he came as well, spurting hot streams inside me, gripping Steve so tightly his hips stuttered and Steve was cumming too. Moans filled the room as we all reached completion, all movement stopping at once. We stayed there for a while, breathing and coming down from our highs. 

 

Steve was the first to move, pulling out of Bucky, his sticky seed sliding out of Bucky’s ass and onto the bed. Steve pulled the pillows out from under my hips, and I flopped onto the bed, Bucky sliding out of me. He rolled to the side, onto his back, taking deep breaths. Steve appeared over me, pressing his body into mine as he presses his lips to mine, kissing me hotly. I could feel him, hard again against my hip. The man was a stallion. Almost instantly recovered from round one. 

 

He didn’t make me move as he moved my legs up, sliding his head into my sensitive core, using Bucky’s cum to work his way in. All I could do was lay there, still exhausted from two rounds of intense fucking. And I was about to get a third. 

 

I quickly became wet again as Steve worked his way into me, stretching me out again, getting me to relax from my orgasm. My arms wound around Steve’s shoulders, feeling the smooth skin under my hands as he started to move, his thrusts slow but hard, his hips snapping against mine. I was at his mercy and I loved it. 

 

Steve shifted his hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into me, his head dragging against my spot with every thrust. 

 

It didn't take long for me to reach the edge, already sensitive from my second orgasm of the day. Steve was growing close too, his thrusts getting sloppy. 

 

“Cum for me, Steve.” 

 

Steve throws his head back as he cums, filling me with his hot seed as I milk him with my own orgasm. There’s a groan from beside us and Bucky’s spurting all over his chest, his eyes glued to us. Steve leans down, pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss before pulling away, standing up and going to Bucky’s bathroom. 

 

I moan at the loss of contact, too tired to move as Steve comes back with a wet washcloth, wiping me down before cleaning Bucky up. I shuffle over to Bucky, cuddling into his chest, Steve coming back and joining us on the bed. 

 

“I’m glad this all happened.” I say, sandwiched between the two supersoldiers. 

 

“Me too. I was upset at first, but then I had the revelation that I love both of you and I couldn’t pick one over the other. So I decided to be greedy.” Steve says, kissing my shoulder. 

 

“I’m glad too. I’ve had eyes for Steve since the 30’s and I’ve had eyes for you, doll, since I got here. I couldn’t believe Steve got such a fine little catch all on his own. To be honest I was a little jealous of both of you. Steve got you, doll, and you got Steve. As long as you don’t mind, I’d like to stay this way.” 

 

“If it’s going to be like that all the time, I definitely don’t mind.” I say. “And I love Steve and want Steve to be happy. And once I get to know you better, I think I could love you too, Bucky.” 

 

Bucky smiles, pressing his lips to mine. “Thank you, doll.” 

 

“I’m definitely happy. I didn’t have to lose one of you or both of you. We’ve got some stuff to work through yet, but I have no regrets.” Steve leans over me, pressing his lips to Bucky’s. 

 

“No regrets indeed.” 


End file.
